


Staying Up

by Stephicness



Series: Droobles and Drabbles [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: Odd... Why was Ravus awake at this hour?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for a dear anon, featuring Ravus/Ardyn and the prompt 'Stay awake.'

“Another sleepless night, dear Ravus?”

The weary commander’s eyes blinked hard as he ceased his abysmal stare down into his teacup. He didn't recall ever being so transfixed on the cup before him, but the lack of heat he felt on the porcelain cup showed him that it must had been awhile since he had last taken a sip. A shame... Not even tea could ease his weariness. He let out a small breath, setting his teacup down on the end-table next to him as eyes moved to the chancellor, who leaned against the doorway with amber eyes returning the look. Steps were firm as Ardyn took a seat on the loveseat with the high commander.

“Was it the night terrors again?” The way Ravus tensed showed Ardyn his assumption was true. Another restless nice for the high commander. Hardly any way for him to be able to sleep. With how often Ravus stayed up, he began to think that perhaps Ravus too had a pool of demons whirling inside of him. A sigh escaped from Ardyn's lips before he straightened up, reaching for the second teacup turned over on the tray before he began to pour himself some of the chamomile tea. “In that case, let us stay awake and talk about something else, shall we? I always do enjoy talking about myself, of course~”

Ravus did little to object, merely watching the chancellor with a careful gaze before he nodded, leaning his head against the chancellor’s shoulder as his heavy eyelids closed. The droning may be a nuance most of the time. But right now, anything was better than the nightmares…


End file.
